Art of Living
by sky75rk
Summary: Bringing back the dead has serious consequences. How will Konoha react to a Naruto whose face and voice has been sealed away? Necromancer!Naruto. DeadyetLiving!Minato. eventual NaruSasu. eventual ShamanKingxNaruto crossover.
1. Risk One

Art of Living

Author: sky75rk

---

Risk One: Involvement

There he was, standing over the monument where the names of all those who died for Konoha was engraved. Most of them felt like they were taunting him, as the names from different clans struck his head with one thought: they were killed by the demon he holds within him. It was not his fault, he knew and he believed. No matter what other people spit in his face, he was different from the fox demon. And right now, he knew that the fox demon was also different from what they thought it was.

In his mind, he talked to the demon, asked him what the past looked like, how the people reacted to their own losses. The demon complied, showing him images of family members wallowing themselves in their grief, barely overcoming the feeling of losing a loved one. He saw one Umino Iruka, silently crying with his bowed head, his fists shaking as the last of his family were buried. He saw the anger lurking beneath those usually caring brown eyes and at that, Naruto was almost thankful that the chuunin learned to forgive him by the time he was able to think. Almost. How could he not notice the longing look that Iruka always gives him every time he leaves? Naruto was certain that those looks states how he missed not having his family beside him. How he lost them in the brutal war against a powerful demon.

He saw the villagers' tears cascading their faces, and he could feel their sadness. And yet, he did not know what it felt to lose a family. He came close, when Sasuke left the village in search for more power, but it wasn't as near as feeling the death of a loved one. It was different. He came back.

The rain was pouring now. The blonde left and headed towards the burial of the Hokages. There were, of course, not many who knew about the exact place of the cemetery, but after learning one important fact from the Godaime, he went to extreme measures just so he could visit the grave of the only family he knew.

The Yondaime.

It stunned him so much, when he learned the truth. Anger and resentment filled his veins when he discovered that the fourth sacrificed his only son just so he can save the village. But he cleared his mind, and rid himself of these thoughts immediately. He realized that the fourth gave his own life for the sake of many an action that he himself vowed to do. Why become a hypocrite, if he was also willing? In the end, Naruto thought, better him than any other innocent child.

But the awareness gave him new set of feelings.

For the first time, he knew how it felt to lose a family member.

Even though he did not know his father, he ached to be with him. To hear his voice and to play with him, to have him teach him some techniques… the longing was intense.

"I wish you could see how far I've come, father," he whispered as he knelt in front of the grave of his father.

The wind blew frighteningly chilly, and the blonde suppressed a shiver. Yet, he continued talking. "If only you could see me, watch me as I become stronger… I hope you are proud of me. I'm following the footsteps you laid down for me… I hope… I--" he tried to choke down a sob. "I miss you, father. Even if I didn't know you or have not met you… I want you to know that…" he faltered as his voice lowered down a notch. "…I love you,"

The wind died down. _I love you too, son. _

Naruto froze, and the wind suddenly became alive again, and he felt a hand touching his shoulders in a most protective way. It was cold, and there was another presence beside him, one he couldn't decipher who. Slowly, he brought his head to his side, just to catch a glimpse of the person who called him his _son. _

"No… it can't be," he muttered. "There's no way… there's just _no fucking way_…" he couldn't finish his sentence coherently and he gazed up again, his own blue eyes meeting with another set of blue.

"_I've been waiting for this time, son. The time where you come and awaken your abilities…" _

-Continued-


	2. Risk Two

Art of Living

Author: sky75rk

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

Risk Two: Resurgence

"_I've been waiting for this, son. The moment when your abilities are given the chance to flow as freely as a river would," _

Naruto's eyes continued staring at the apparition before him, mouth agape and hanging. He tried blinking and scratching his eyes, but the image still remained. "I need to start sleeping soon. I'm hallucinating," he told himself, shaking his head, his blonde hair following his movements.

"_You're not hallucinating, Naruto," _the image before him told him, but Naruto covered his ears and insisted, saying over and over again in a mantra: I'm not hearing anything. I'm not going crazy. I'm not hearing anything, I'm not going crazy. I'm not hearing anything; I'm not going crazy…

"_Of course you're not going crazy. Uzumaki's make people crazy, not us become crazy," _told his 'father'.

The blonde stopped his movements and in a split of a second, clasped his hands together in a seal. "KAI!" he shouted, his voice reverberating within the area. He opened his blue eyes and found himself still staring at the floating figure above him. "KAI!" he shouted again.

And yet…

"_I'm not an illusion made by a genjutsu, Naruto. How many times do I have to tell you?" _Naruto can hear the exasperation in his father's voice and he, himself, sighed in defeat.

"Ok," the blonde started, willing himself to calm down and not panic. "If you are my father, then _you,_" he pointed to the ghost. "Should be dead. You should not be here, talking to me like you're still alive,"

"_I _am _dead." _He told his only son.

"T-the-n…b-but y-y-yo-u," he, then, shut his mouth, as no coherent sentence is sprouting out of it. "Impossible," he whispered.

"_Hear me out, son. You've come of age now and it is time to tell you about our family's secrets. Tell me are you able to feel things out of the ordinary? Like there is something supernatural watching you… protecting you?" _

Naruto nodded.

"_This is no ordinary ability. It is not merely because of the demon inside you that you have a high survival rate, seemingly getting out of danger alive and well when all others are almost struggling to live," _

Blue eyes were clouded with confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked, getting himself comfortable as he propped himself on the ground and crossed his legs. "My survival instinct is not because of the Kyuubi?" his voice also showed his confusion over the whole thing.

"_No, not really. Only part of it is cause by your furry friend," _Arashi said, lowering himself near Naruto's level, yet still hovered over the ground. At the mention of 'furry', Naruto felt Kyuubi growl. He smiled.

"Kyuubi doesn't like to be called 'furry'," he told his father.

Arashi laughed. The wind moved as he laughed, several leaves circling them and the flowers Naruto brought with him also flying. _"I see. But I have to tell you this now. No one else could, since you are the last of our clan,"_

At that, Naruto sat still, intent on listening and understanding every word that comes out of his father's mouth.

"_Our clan has been involved in the art of necromancy since long before. Our forefathers studied and used this art to resurrect their loved ones at first. Then a few decades later, their sons and daughters used this power to resurrect other dead to wield more strength and they tried controlling the government and the people. This happened before The First founded Konoha," _The Fourth started, pausing to let his son comprehend the things he just said.

"_The people fought back and they eventually won, killing what they thought, all of our members. But two survived and started the clan again, trying to lock the dark secret of our family and live a normal lifestyle. But then, one day, Yuuya, the beloved wife of our forefather, Akei, died when someone murdered her when he was away," _

"But who could do something so cruel?" Naruto asked, becoming angry at the death of his family. "What is their motive for killing an innocent woman?"

"_At that time, bandits are rampant over the country. The ways of a ninja was not taught to Yuuya, for Akei wanted to her hands to be pure. She was just at the wrong place in the wrong time, and then, the disaster happened," _Arashi explained, closing his blue eyes as he was once again saddened at the memory. _"Akei was so distraught at her death, and even though he promised not to tamper with necromancy again, he couldn't bear to live his life without Yuuya by his side. He summoned her spirit, and fused it with her corpse, and once again, she was alive," _

"_Of course, everything has consequences. Raising the dead is serious business and it drains a lot of chakra out from a person. But she remained dead, despite of being alive. She remained soulless even if her spirit was in her body, but Akei loved her still. They traveled together, but the chakra Akei gives Yuuya is slowly straining him, so much that he could not retain Yuuya's physical form. So he traveled with a walking skeleton when he grew weary and gave her physical body when he has enough strength," _

"_There was a night wherein Akei was cornered by bandits. He was without weapons for his foes got it from him. He had no choice then, but to use Yuuya's hands to fight," _Naruto sat up, obviously surprised. Arashi answered the question in his son's mind. _"Yes, we can use the dead to be our weapons, Naruto. And Akei did that. He fused his chakra together with Yuuya's spirit and commanded her to fight. Chakra can do a lot of things, son. It can strengthen you and make it a weapon. Akei broke his promise to forever keep her hands pure," _

"_After that episode, he was barely left without breath, but a woman nursed him back to health. With her, Lazariya, he learnt to let go of the past and move on, finally putting Yuuya to rest. They bore a son, Natsu, for he became the summer that gave heat to Akei's winter life. They settled in a land and soon the clan was revived. Around the time Konoha was founded, our family became part of this village, serving the country. Our other family taught each generation that each of us have their own guardian spirits, sometimes it is given though most of the times, it is us who chooses who our spirits will be," _

"So I can have one as well, and how is this different from necromancy?" Naruto asked, his mind already becoming excited at the prospect of having a companion and becoming stronger.

"_Yes, Naruto. There is a big difference between spirit wielding and necromancy. Your guardian spirit simply remains as they are—a spirit, though you will be able to fuse with them and share the power they have. However, necromancy tampers with the body of the dead. Necromancy is crossing the border between the living and the dead, a forbidden art, with numerous consequences." _

"_You will find your own spirit, and you can fuse with their spirits momentarily gaining their knowledge and being able to use their techniques. Listen very well, son. Now I will tell you how," _

Naruto nodded. Arashi smiled. _"There are only two stages in our technique. The first is Spirit Fusion. This allows you to fuse with your guardian spirit and become one. The second is Spirit Fusion over a medium or oversoul. We usually use the spirits' weapon in his lifetime since as warriors our weapons are half of our lives. This, of course, is only temporary and once your spirit energy is consumed, you will not be able to maintain the fusion," _

"But…" Naruto trailed, formulating the question he had in his mind. "Can the medium still be the spirits' body? Just like what Akei did with Yuuya?"

Arashi smiled, it was a good question. _"Of course, Naruto. But you will have to tamper with necromancy if you wish to use the bones because you have to fuse the spirit and body together and constantly supply chakra and spirit energy. However, once the soul and body is fused, you will not be able to talk to your guardian spirit like how we are talking right now. It is the consequence of wanting to have the spirits' physical presence by your side than their spiritual one. But you have to be strong so that you can match your spirits' power. If not, you and your spirit will not be able to give a hundred percent. Our clan has existed before the Uchihas and the Hyuugas and other renowned clans in the Fire country. No one knows about our past and our secrets, besides us. Do you understand?" _

Naruto closed his eyes and asked. "But why did you only tell me now? Why not when I was twelve?"

"_You were a late bloomer, son. Whereas most of the clan can see the spirits at birth, you were not able to do so until just now. I have been watching you always, following you on your missions, keeping you safe. But the only signs of your acknowledgment was when you turned when I was shouting at you," _Arashi laughed. Naruto was once again taken aback.

"Y-you were always beside me? You were keeping me safe?" Arashi nodded once, smiling softly as a few teardrops made their way down Naruto's tanned and whiskered cheeks. "You were _shouting _at me?" he was incredulous. He was so happy.

Arashi was surprised when Naruto suddenly leapt at him, wrapping his arms around his non-existent body. "D-dad, you might be dead," Arashi laughed softly. "But you just feel warm right now,"

Arashi hugged his son back. Finally, they were reunited.

---

They talked for a few hours, each of them relishing the presence of the other in their stay together. For the first time in his life, Naruto was genuinely happy. His wish has been granted. He was able to meet his father, the Yondaime, and talk to him and be with him.

The day was ending and the sun was setting. Naruto was getting ready to leave the burial grounds. He stood up, and turned to his father. "You've been staying with me so you could tell me when the time was right, right?" Arashi nodded. "Since your task is finished, does that mean that you will cross over now?"

Arashi looked at his son sadly. _"I wish that I could stay longer, but I finished my task and now, I have no reason to stay behind," _Naruto thought for a moment, staying silent and Arashi waited for him to say something.

Naruto looked up, his blue eyes hopeful. "What if I asked you to be my guardian spirit? Will you stay with me?" In his son's eyes, he saw the reflection of loneliness of being alone in all his life. He saw the struggles he overcame, the friendship that almost distraught him so much. He ached to be with his father. And Arashi also ached to be with his son.

"_I'd be honored to be your guardian spirit, Naruto," _

The hope bloomed and happiness emerged. They won't be separated again, Naruto told himself.

"_Come on. I still have to show you our house! And teach you! Do you know how much I regret not being able to teach you the techniques you learnt from my pervert sensei? Come on!" _ Arashi floated ahead of Naruto. Naruto chuckled; his dad is acting more like a child than he is.

They walked towards the forest and they only stopped on a dead end. "Why did you bring me here? Are we lost?" blue eyes narrowed at his father. "Are we?" he pressed.

The Yondaime stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry at his son. _"Don't compare me to you son. I have a good sense of direction unlike you," _he taunted. _"See that statue over there? Turn it halfway, counterclockwise," _

"You're such a child, I swear!" he muttered to himself and proceeded to turn the statue counterclockwise and then it dawned to him. "ARE YOU INSULTING ME?" he screeched.

Arashi whistled, looking away. The ground rumbled and shook and Naruto almost staggered to the ground. His father looked giddy as the ground split in half and opened before them. His blonde son almost got his eyes out with the way his eyes were widened. _"Come on!" _his father floated away and entered the dark cave. Naruto snapped out of his stupor and followed.

He ran down a couple of stairs and soon he found himself running along a straight path. "Dad! Where are you?" he shouted and his voice echoed around him. He winced as he realized the volume of his voice.

At the sight of light that indicated the end of the tunnel, Naruto dashed and he saw in front of him, an old abandoned mansion. His father smiling brought him back to his senses. _"Welcome to the Uzumaki grounds, Naruto," _he said, formally introducing the area. _"As you just saw, no one can just barge in our area if they don't know about the statue. This house is located in the middle of two cliffs--"_

"WHAT! Who in their right minds would put a house in the middle of nowhere!"

Yondaime sighed. _"We're not in the middle of nowhere, son. If you look down you will see Konoha in its entirety. And besides, this is for our protection. The foliage makes people unable to notice this place even from above," _he explained as Naruto understood.

Naruto scanned the area. "But the place is old and most probably the foundation is already weak. I will repair the house before I get your remains and get you back on your feet,"

Arashi frowned. _"You would prefer to let me be beside you physically than be able to talk to you freely like this?" _he didn't like his son's idea. He wanted to converse with his son and it only happen if he was to stay in his spirit form.

Naruto remained smiling, instead of his father's voice. "Don't worry, a few tampering with the art will change that,"

Realization dawned on Arashi's face. _"But… maintaining humanity in my original body is… impossible," _

"Father," Naruto started, formally calling the Yondaime, a smirk present on his usually smiling face. "You should know by now… nothing is impossible for Uzumaki Naruto,"

Arashi led his son in one of the most sacred rooms in the entire house. It was the place where all the scrolls pertaining necromancy, the dead and the spirits are kept hidden. Inside the room, the center was empty, except for a single table placed in a middle of a summoning circle.

Naruto frowned. Something was different about the circle. "It's… different,"

"_You noticed," _Arashi said beside him. Naruto looked at him, waiting for an explanation. _"It isn't for usual summons, of course," _he told his son.

The entire circle was filled with other distinct markings. On the left side, was the symbol for fire, across from it is the symbol for water, above, earth and below, wind. Each symbol was connected to each other by two wavy lines, forming a deformed circle with it. The symbols for fire, water and earth are connected by three lines, drawing a triangle, while the symbols for fire, water and wind are also connected, drawing an inverted triangle.

In the middle, where everything met, were a crescent moon and the sun entwined. In the middle of it still, were the symbols for both male and female, still entwined at their circles.

"Everything is so… old," Naruto said, smiling as he looked at his father playfully. "And elaborate," he added, tracing each line with his fingers.

"_It should be, our clan began using this knowledge since before you were born, or before I was born," _

"I know,"

At the corners of the room, several shelves were lined up, all filled with scrolls. "I can't wait to read all of this," he said to himself, yet still muttering loudly enough for the spirit to hear.

The blonde turned around and exited the room, knowing the spirit was behind him. He started inspecting every crook of the building, every area that may need repairing. He found out that the years have taken the toll on the clan's mansion, and almost all areas needed some mending. He realized that he had to return to the village to acquire the things that he would need.

Sighing, he relaxed and laid himself down on the front porch. _Later. _He thought. _I'll return later and do it. _He told himself, yawning, and then curled himself to sleep.

-Continued-

**Review?**


	3. Risk Three

Art of Living

Author: sky75rk

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

Risk Three: Changes

"That dobe!" a dark-haired jounin stalked the narrow streets of Konoha, obviously in a bad mood. "That stupid dobe!" he muttered the name he gave his former teammate as he tried to look for the trace of his blonde hair every where. "Where in hell is he!" he demanded to no one in particular. He leapt and decided to jump on the rooftops than to waste his time on the ground.

For the first two days of his absence, Sasuke noted it but did not do anything about it. He figured that the dobe might have gone into one of his usual 'retreats' into the mountains and was training. He did it too, after all, disappearing for a few days at a time and maintaining the solitude to strengthen his mind and body and hone his techniques.

However, a week has already passed and he was getting suspicious. He ruled out the possibility that Naruto ran away and became a missing Nin, for he was sure that the blonde couldn't do that even if his life depended on it. But, there must be something going on. Something wrong…

Sasuke shook his head. It was impossible for Naruto to be kidnapped without anyone knowing about it. But this is Akatsuki they were talking about… maybe…

He saw a flash of long black hair and ran for it. "Hyuuga!" he shouted and the pale-eyed boy stopped and gave him a look of indifference. "Have you seen Naruto?" he asked, trying not to let his pride get in his way of asking several people for the blonde's location.

"You haven't seen him either?" Neji said, surprised. "I haven't seen him for almost a month now…" he trailed of.

"Where did you last see him?" Sasuke wasn't about to tell the Hyuuga that he haven't seen hair nor hide of the blonde for the past week

"Honoring our fallen comrades. He was standing there with Kakashi in the morning, as I recall," Neji mused and told the Uchiha, thinking of where else he could possibly have seen the blonde. "Why?" he still wasn't used to the boy in Konoha after so many years of absence (but treachery is the term he likes to use). And although he would like to walk away, he couldn't since he himself is worrying about Naruto. When he missed his guard duty three days ago with him, he thought it was strange. Now that he was almost quite sure that he is missing, even if he needed to talk to the traitor, he would so it for information. After all, Naruto was a close friend of his and he didn't like his friends to be in danger.

After hearing the Hyuuga's answer, he bolted, immediately paving his way to the Hokage tower. If the absence has not been noted by the Godaime, it meant that there was something very wrong about the picture.

Sasuke took a glance at his back and saw Neji following him. He sighed, a little irritated, but he had better things to do than argue with Neji and ask why the hell is he following him for.

He raised his speed up a notch and Neji followed suit. Less than five minutes later, they both arrived, not out of breath. They calmly walk beside each other, both not wanting to fall back and be led. Sasuke knocked at the twin doors of the Hokage's room, awaiting the permission to enter.

A moment after the knock, Tsunade's voice rang out. "Enter," she shouted from behind the door and the two of them went in silently.

What greeted them was a hung-over Godaime with a mountain of paperwork on her desk. Both teens sighed at the site it made. "What do you want?" she asked them, holding her head in her hands and massaging it slowly, wanting to get rid of her headache.

"Naruto. Where is he?" came from the calm raven-haired boy with black eyes. "He's been missing since last month,"

"He's not missing," said the Godaime with her brow up. "He asked for a leave. He's coming back soon," she answered and then turned to the Hyuuga. "What about you? What do you need?"

Neji said nothing and just glanced at the Uchiha, conveying his message silently.

"I see. You now have your answers. Get out of this room now if you don't need anything else," she ordered and pulled a piece of paper and read it.

It was nothing strange that the two of them didn't ask the hokage to elaborate her answer since they both know that Tsunade would just mock them and twist the intention they have for asking. Whatever intentions they have.

When they exited the building, they went their separate ways and did not say any word to each other.

---

"_Tsunade-baba, you called for me?" Naruto braced himself for the usual shouting that accompanied a strong punch when he calls the Godaime that. But when nothing came, he became worried. "Baa-chan?" he called again._

"_Don't call me that," came a serious reply. "I'm not here to play around with you," _

"_So this is serious stuff, huh? Okay, so tell me why you called me here today,"_

_Tsunade sighed, laced her fingers and put it on top of the table. "Are you starting to read the scrolls I gave you?" she asked her face solemn. _

_Naruto scratched his head. "The laws? A little. Because of the missions, I wasn't that able to concentrate on it. Why?" _

"_The council is starting to evaluate your work and attitude--"_

"_I didn't do it!" Naruto interrupted. "I swear!" he added for good measure. _

"_What the hell are you talking about brat?"_

"_Huh?" was the intelligent reply. "Ahaha! I thought that the pranks that happened these past few days were being blamed on me," he told her, laughing boisterously. _

"_Baka! Not that! I know who did those already," _

"_Really? Who?" _

"_Your students! Who else?" she told the blonde. "Now stop interrupting me," _

"_Konohamaru? Wow, they did inherit my talents!"_

_Tsunade raised her fist, shaking. "If you don't shut up, I'll make you…"_

_Naruto knows a promise when he hears one. _

"_Now, as I just said, the council is evaluating your work, and they've finally opened their eyes that you are not the demon that killed the people of this village. Not to mention that the villagers are starting to like you,"_

"_I know that. Now why are you telling me this?" the ever impatient blonde demanded. Tsunade gave everything so she wouldn't shout at the blonde and hit him. She counted from one to ten before answering._

"_You better start studying those scrolls brat. And don't do anything to destroy what you've worked so hard for all these years," _

"_This is what I think it is, right? But it can't be, can it?" _

_Tsunade smiled sincerely. "Yes, it can. But not yet now of course. You have many things to study for before you climb up the throne," _

_Naruto's smile widened. Tsunade continued. "You did win our bet right? So just be careful and don't do something you'll regret and in the next three years or so… you'll be what you've always dreamt of," _

"_Rokudaime," he whispered, revering the title._

"_Yes," _

_Naruto bowed his head, shaking in happiness. "Thanks so much, Tsuande-baachan," _

_Tsunade shook her head. "This is you work Naruto. You deserve it," she told him. "You're dismissed for now," _

"_Un!" and then he exited. _

_That day, is the best he had in such a long time. _

_--- _

"_Let me repeat that. _You_," Tsunade emphasized that pronoun so much that Naruto stepped back a little bit. "Want to leave the grounds for an uncertain amount of time?" _

_Naruto shook his head. "I'm not leaving the village. I'm just… going to disappear for a while. But I'm not leaving Konoha," his blue eyes were adamant about the request. Tsunade rubbed her forehead, feeling an incoming headache. _

"_But where are you going?" she finally asked after a few moments of silence. "If you're not leaving the village, then why are you insisting on having an off? And for an uncertain amount of time?"_

"_There's… this thing I need to settle… I need to learn," he tried explaining, to no avail. He took a deep breath and continued. "It's about my heritage," he finished simply. _

_Tsunade's eyes widened in acknowledgment. "You found out about it? How?" _

"_My Father told me," and then Naruto turned and walked away from the Godaime's office, trusting her to understand._

_And she did._

_--- _

_Jiraiya sat down on the window ledge, the quiet grating his nerves. His former team mate's face was worn in a frown, a troubled face pasted along those aging, yet still beautiful face. _

_When he arrived, Tsunade was already like this. He tried almost everything to lighten up the mood but the hokage had no reactions whatsoever. He wanted to know what it is that made her like this, but he knew that he couldn't, shouldn't force it out of her. He knew her very well, and if she wanted to tell him, she would, irregardless of how much classified the information is. _

_After almost an hour of silence, Tsunade looked his way and said, "Yondaime. He talked to Naruto," _

_Jiraiya couldn't contain his look of surprise as the short sentence digested itself in his head. "It has awakened,"_

_Tsunade nodded. "He most likely stayed at the Uzumaki complex. Do you know where it is?" _

_The sannin shook his head. "Only the worthy had passed there. Those who tried to break in and enter were never seen again. I never tried to," he replied and shrugged. _

"_Do you know why?" _

_He nodded. "The guardians choose the ones who can enter. Only their clan can enter without being judged. And besides, the mountains protect them,"_

"_I know. But do you know why that happens? I know you do. You taught him," _

_Shrugging, he told her, "No, I don't. Arashi didn't tell me why or how. The little I know is from I tried to investigate it. But for some reason, I just woke up one day in a very bad condition. I took that as a warning and didn't attempt to know more," _

"_But… how?" she whispered, Jiraiya barely hearing her._

"_I don't know. Something about their clan is mysteriously buried, and nothing except them, can dig it out," _

"_I know that. But when I just spoke to Naruto a while ago, there was something around him. Maybe he was a little happier… I can see it in his eyes… but… the darkness lurking around him…it's scaring me," _

"_Darkness?" Jiraiya never pegged Naruto to be the one with darkness in him. He was always so vibrant… so colorful. A kid so optimistic that nothing can take him down and defeat him. "He's going to be fine," he said, more like talking to himself to comfort him than to Tsunade._

"_I'm worried," _

So that's what this is all about. _He thought, smiling a little. _She's worried about her adopted little brother. _He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulders. "Don't worry about him too much. He's strong. He can get out of anything," he assured her. "And besides, he won't die until he reaches his dream of sitting in that chair," he pointed at the seat Tsunade was sitting on. _

"_I just hope so," she whispered, her heart clenching in a signal of an omen. _

_--- _

This conversation was about three hours after the blonde left the main village.

And today is exactly a month after he went to this house, studying night and day, around him was crumpled papers and books, and on the table where he worked was pieces of notes written on a scroll. He closed it, dumping it onto more scrolls in front of him and closed his eyes.

Only the practical test is needed. The theory is perfect, he thought.

Back in the office of the Godaime, Tsunade continued on working on signing her paperwork and listening to the reports of the ninjas who just went back after their own missions. Her mind still with Naruto and the things he is doing at that moment.

Suddenly, she dropped her pen and rubbed her forehead. Shizune saw this and went to get some tea. When she returned, she told her, "Naruto's going to be alright," Tsunade can only nod in agreement, and took the tea that Shizune was holding out to her, thanking her in return.

"Naruto is going to be alright," she whispered again, though the heavy feeling in her never disappeared.

And she should've followed her intuition, her gut feeling that never failed her before, because at that moment, unknown to all of them, a few days after that particular sentence is spoken, just a few kilometers away in a house long ago abandoned, a blonde they all loved, was shouting in agony, as he tampered with the something he shouldn't have.

**-Continued-**

**Notes: Yeah, some references from Shaman King. I plan to have this as a background for that crossover between Naruto and Shaman I am planning to do as soon as I finish this and the two other fics in hiatus in my profile. **

**Review?**


	4. Risk Four

Title: Art of Living

Author: sky75rk

Standard disclaimers apply.

---

Risk Four: Consequences

"_Have you seen..?" _

"_I can't believe it!"_

"_It can't be possible…"_

"…_brought back… to life?"_

"_I've seen it!"_

"_Walked in front of me…" _

Kotetsu ran inside the Godaime's office in a hurry. The door was slammed open and Tsunade woke up with a start. "Tsunade-sama!" he all but shouted. Tsunade blinked, waiting for the weariness to subside. She rubbed her eyes and wiped the drool that slipped past her mouth.

"Wha-what is it, Kotetsu? Did you have to be so loud?" she demanded, folding her hands in front of her and on top of her desk.

Kotetsu panted and took a deep breath. "Tsunade-sama… have you heard the rumors this morning?" he asked his leader.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Why would I pay attention to gossips this early?"

"But the villagers are saying that the Yondaime is here… ALIVE!" there was a hint of excitement in his voice that can't be denied.

_It's impossible. The Yondaime died almost seventeen years ago… _She told herself. Although Naruto was becoming a close resemblance to the former Hokage, still… she knew that he wasn't that close to be mistaken the Yondaime.

"_YO—YONDAIME-SAMA!"_

That was Shizune's voice she heard beyond the closed door.

"_Shizune-san. Is Tsunade there?" _

And that is unmistakably the voice of the Fourth Hokage.

She wasn't all that particularly close to the Yondaime, as she wasn't the teacher of the said genius ninja… _who died seventeen years ago. _

The door opened, and Tsunade prepared herself to scold Shizune for letting a stranger—and an obvious intruder—to enter the office without her permission. "What d--" the words she was about to say died in her mouth as she stared at the person that was called the Hero of Konoha, the one who saved the village from utter destruction before… "I-I-Impos…sible…"

The man in front of her was the exact replica of the Fourth Hokage…

---

They were both a few hours away from the main village by foot. Both of them decided that they should just take their time and walk until they reach Konoha, despite knowing that one of them was MIA since three months ago, without bothering to report to the Godaime after the incident.

The first of the two was wearing a simple plain black, muscle shirt and pants of the same color, and had on his feet the standard ninja sandals. He had long blonde hair and his piercing blue eyes were shining as he smiled while looking at his surroundings. The other was his exact opposite, wearing a long-sleeved white trench coat with its hood covering his facial features. He was also wearing gloves on his hands and any other clothing inside the coat was not seen since the coat itself was buttoned up.

The blue eyes of the man beside him looked at him and spoke. "No one will be able to recognize you when you wear it like that,"

Naruto knew for a fact that it was true. However, he also knew that when they reach the village, people will be talking about ghosts and miracles and everybody who knew him will automatically know whose fault it was. His head was bowed down as they walked, and the aura around them changed.

The blue eyed man sighed. "At least don't hide from them. They deserve to know the truth about what happened, Naruto,"

Naruto raised his head up, but his features still remained hidden under the hood. He preferred to keep it that way before…

"I tried to tell you to stop. But you're so stubborn!" Arashi shot him a glare, which softened when they realized that they were already nearing the village. "I wonder… how everyone would react… when they see me…"

"That they're seeing a ghost from the past," Naruto answered immediately.

Arashi promptly smacked him at the back of his head. Naruto was about to retaliate, but then remembered that he can't. _I don't want to risk it. _He told himself, and when his father noticed the lack of reaction from the equally blonde boy, he frowned and continued trudging along the way.

As they walked along the rocky paths leading towards Tsunade's office, they felt the stares of the people on their backs. "It's as if they haven't seen you before…" Naruto commented quietly, as they tried to walk faster without the villagers noticing.

"Well," Arashi started. "They _haven't _seen me for almost seventeen years. And walking beside a _mysterious _man isn't helping things a bit," he took a sideway glance at his son.

The whisperings started then, when they continued walking, but they ignored it.

"_Have you seen..?" _

"_I can't believe it!"_

"_It can't be possible…"_

"…_brought back… to life?"_

"_I've seen it!"_

"_Walked in front of me…" _

"Is that Kotetsu?" he asked his son, gesturing to the man that had his jaw dropped on the ground. "He's all grown up now…" he mused and Naruto remained quiet as said person collected himself and ran ahead of them.

"Well… that should give Tsunade-san a warning…"

If his friends saw him now, they will wonder why Naruto was so quiet and sobered. _But they can't see me anymore… not after what happened. _

It was awkward; Arashi felt that despite being a spirit encased in his resurrected bones. But he filled the quiet with his voice that used to be the younger blonde's job…

---

Note: This is just the teaser.^^ I'm sorry for not updating for almost 3 years. :P


End file.
